A Hot Night
by Sonic2978
Summary: Mana is out of the house for the night. So Yuji and Shana take full advantage. Part of The Life of Family Sakai.


It was an early, quiet evening in the Sakai household. Mana was out of the house, spending the night with one of her friends leaving the couple alone for the night. And Shana and Yuji were using that to their full advantage. The loving couple were currently in a heated, make out session.

The couple was lying snugly on the couch with Shana on top of him, her arms around her lover's neck and his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. The two had their lips locked together firmly as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Shana moved her hands through Yuji's now messy brown locks and Yuji's roamed her waist, hips and thighs.

The couple had been kissing for awhile and weren't far from running out of breath. The two lover's panted as they pulled away and gazed deeply into the eyes of the other.

"You're a great kisser, Shana." Yuji panted.

"You're not so bad yourself, Yuji." The woman giggled, kissing his forehead. "Buuuuuut,"

"Awww," Yuji whined, pouting. "What? 'But' usually means something negative."

"Oh, quiet you big baby," She laughed, flicking his forehead playfully and lightly kissing his cheek. "As much as I'd _love_ to continue that, I think it's time I get started on dinner."

Yuji was reluctant, but groaned in displeasure as he released his grip on the beautiful woman he called his wife. With a giggle, she kissed his cheek one last time and stood up to walk to the kitchen, but not before teasing the handsome man she called her husband and swaying her hips in a suggestive manner as she walked.

"Aww," Yuji whined again. "Now you're just teasing me!"

"Am I?" She asked in a seductive tone. "Am I really, Yuji?"

"Come on, Shana..." Yuji hung his head.

"You're too cute, Yuji." Shana laughed and kissed him once more before finally moving to the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **~Awhile later~**_

Shana hummed merrily to herself as she scurried about the kitchen and getting everything set up for her cook. She set the pots and pans on the stove and got the ingredients she needed.

She stopped short reaching up into one of the cabinets when she felt a pair of strong arms snake their way her waist and rested on her stomach, making her smile. She always loved it when Yuji held her in his arms. It always made her feels warm and secure.

"You know what," He set his chin on her shoulder.

"What?" She smiled into his hold.

"I'm not hungry right now," He spoke softly into her ear, sending a chill down her spine. She gasped when he started to softly nibble on her earlobe and softly fondled one of her breasts.

"Yu-Yuji..." She lightly moaned, gripping the corner top as she felt him began to kiss down her neck and feel his hands move along her body. She quickly turned around in his hold and slammed her lips against his, kissing him fiercely. Their tongues battled it out together, trying establish dominance over other.

As their kiss continued, Shana moaned lightly as she felt his hands creep under her blouse and along her stomach. She felt him push up her blouse along with her bra just before she moaned from him touching her bosoms. He lightly massaged the mounds of flesh on her body, getting a considerable amount of pleasure from her. He lightly pinched the nipples and moved his index finger around them.

"Hah...!" She pulled out of the kiss abruptly with a light gasp of pleasure. With Yuji's mouth free, he made a beeline toward the left mound on her chest and lightly sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the nipple as well as nibbling it, getting a cute moan out of her as he massaged the right one. Her husband repeated the same actions on the other breast, filling her with immense pleasure once more.

Once he was done with her two mounds, he moved his lips back to her's. Again, she moaned into the kiss where she felt him slide his hand under skirt and moved around her womanhood, moving in slow, light circles around her. Shana couldn't even describe how good she felt right now with what Yuji was doing to her. The amount of pleasure she felt skyrocketed when she him insert his index finger into her. He thrust his finger in and out slowly, continuing to slowly increase in speed. Soon, the man removed his finger and replaced with his mouth as he knelt down and moved his tongue around inside. She gripped his hair tightly as he licked her womanhood. Her arousal was through the roof as she reached her orgasm and released her juices into her lover's mouth.

She panted for several seconds as she regained her breath from the moans and orgasm she had. She slowly regained her breathe and looked toward her lover, who wore a wide grin across his face, clearly proud of himself.

"It's..." She panted. "No fair. I'm the only one who's feeling anything." She lunged at him, crushing her lips to his for the umpteenth time tonight before pulling away and giving a grin of mischief. "It's your turn now, Yuji." She set her lips against his once more as she undid the fastening of his pants as quickly as she could and let them fall to the floor once they were loosened. She had a look of mischief when she looked and saw the massive dent in his undergarments.

"Somebody's enjoying himself," She pulled away from the kiss when she heard Yuji gasp when she reached down his boxers and began to stroke the hard length. Yuji hunched over her shoulder as she moved his boxers down and started to stroke the full length, much to her husband's pleasure. "You like that, huh?" Shana asked slyly, only getting a sigh of pleasure in response. Yuji bent his head back as Shana continued her current handjob. Her hands were so soft against his stiffened length and made so much pleasure surge through his body.

She finished her handjob and smirked when she saw the blush across her beloved's face. It wasn't even moments later that Shana bent down on her knees and positioned herself in front of his rod. She wrapped her hand around it, keeping it place and moved her mouth toward it. But not before teasing him a little bit by softly moving her tongue around the head and along the shaft. She grinned to herself when she saw the look of pleasure on his face before she insert the hard rod into her mouth, increasing the man's pleasure tenfold.

"Hah..." Yuji gasped from the amount of pleasure that surged through his body in less than a second from the presence of her mouth. The blowjob from his wife felt amazing as she rhythmically bobbed her head back and forth as she sucked him off. She often swirled her tongue around the shaft sending more waves of delight through him. Yuji was having trouble keeping himself together at this point and was unable to hold himself back, releasing a load into his beloved's mouth, making her moan and eyes widen in surprise. She pulled her mouth away and licked the corners of her mouth to clear any remnants of his seed that were left.

Now was for the main event. Shana stood back up and was caught off guard when she felt Yuji lift her top of the counter and press his lips to hers again. He pulled back looking into her eyes, this time with a completely loving smile instead of one with smug, sly or one of mischief.

"Ready?" He asked. Whenever they did this, he asked for her consent first. Moments like this wouldn't be satisfying or have much meaning if he did it without her consent.

"Go for it," She nodded. With that conformation, Yuji lifted her skirt and slid her panties down her legs and position his length in front of her opening. He held onto her hips tightly for both leverage and to keep her steady. Slowly and gently, he pushed in sending massive waves of pure bliss through both of their bodies instantaneously.

"Ah...!" Shana moaned lightly as she felt Yuji enter her.

The husband slowly started thrust back and forth, making both parties moan and sigh in complete bliss. "Faster..." Shana moaned. "Please...Faster, Yuji...Harder...!"

He obliged his lover and began to increase the speed and intensity of his thrusts, slamming into her core harder and faster. Shana leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she moaned out his name and moaned in delight as he continued his thrusts. Both parties continued to get more and more aroused. He continued to plow her deeper and more quickly, sending her pleasure to skyrocket in the atmosphere.

"Sh-Shana..." Yuji was reaching his limit, unable to hold back much longer.

"G-Go ahead, Yu-chan..." She replied through another moan.

Yuji plowed deep into her core once more, he made one final, hard thrust into her core and released his seed into his lover as she released her honey onto him with one last orgasm. The couple pant together, both close together. Yuji with his face in her hair, Shana holding Yuji tightly.

"You..." Shana panted. "Always know what to do to make me feel good..." She breathed.

"Glad..." Yuji panted as well. "Glad I'm still able to do so..." He kissed the side of her head.

The two stay in each other's arms for awhile, letting their breath catch up with them before they set their lips together for the millionth time that night.

"We should probably clean up here, huh?" Yuji asked, scratching his cheek looking at the mess they made.

"Probably, but later. Right now though," She still had a look of mischief in her eye's as she jumped into his arms and kissed him again. "I'm game for round two if you are. The night's still young..." She smiled slyly.

"You just read my mind, you beautiful woman." He returned the smile. He leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped by her index finger.

"Not here though," She said. "Let's go to the bedroom. The kitchen counter isn't the most comfortable place to make love."

"Heh heh," Yuji laughed to himself. "Sorry about that, babe."

"Mmm," She hummed, moving her hands around his back. "You'll make it up to me soon enough."

"Indeed, I will." He smiled smugly as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, continuing their love making.


End file.
